Peeping Santana
by nomegusta333
Summary: Santana moves into her first apartment after graduating from college and getting a job. When she finds a hole in the bathroom wall that looks directly into the bathroom of the apartment next door will she get it fixed or take a peek at who is living next door?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or the characters used in this fanfic. It is written for purely entertainment purposes.

Santana collapsed onto her couch letting out a huge sigh. She looked around her studio apartment. It was small with the living room, kitchen, and bedroom being all in one room. The bathroom was so small there was just enough room for the tub, toilet, and sink. Santana didn't care about the size of the apartment though because this was her first apartment. She finally had a place to call her own and she was beyond excited about it.

Her parents, older sister, and younger brother had just left after spending the weekend helping her clean and move into her apartment. Even though she was only an hour away from her parents it was far enough away for her to feel like she was truly an adult and on her own for the first time her life.

Santana had just graduated from Ohio State University with a degree in Dental Hygiene. She is now an Ohio state certified Dental Hygienist. Santana was lucky she got a job in the very successful dental practice where she did her internship. She had spent the last four years living in Columbus attending college and she never really thought she would be living there after graduation but when she got the job offer she couldn't pass it up.

Santana was excited about starting her new job and lucky for her she had a week off before she started working so she was looking forward to a week of sleeping late and relaxing. People notice different things about people when they first meet them. Some people notice a person's eyes, hair, shoes, boobs, ass, or various other body parts. Santana has always noticed a person's smile first. She loves when a person has a great smile and teeth. It's the reason she chose to become a dental hygienist.

Santana stretched out her arms and legs as she sat on the couch trying to work out the kinks in her muscles from moving furniture, boxes, and cleaning her apartment. She decided she was going to take a bubble bath and relax with a glass of white wine.

Santana stepped into her naked body slowly into the hot bubble bath. After a few minutes her muscles started to relax and her breathing slowed as she relaxed for first time in days. Moving is stressful both physically and emotionally. Santana drank her wine which made her body feel just as warm on the inside that it did on the outside from the water.

Santana was so relaxed she started drifting off to sleep when she felt something fall into the tub and touch her upper thigh. She immediately sat up and looked in the water but couldn't see anything because of the bubbles. She reached her hand into the tub and felt something hard, flat, and square. It was then she looked to her right and noticed one of the blue square tiles had fallen off the wall that surrounded the tub. Santana picked the tile up out of the water and looked at it while shaking her head. She would have to call the maintenance man for the apartment building and have him replace the tile.

Santana laid the tile on the floor by the tub before relaxing back into the now warm water of the tub. While relaxing she looked at the wall and noticed a small hole where the tile had fallen off the wall. Santana sat up to look at the hole more closely. It was obvious that the whole was drilled out on purpose. As she closely inspected the other tiles it was clear that the grout had been loosened around just that one tile so it could be taken off the wall.

Santana then put her right eye up to the hole while closing her left eye. To her surprise she could see into the bathroom of the apartment next to hers. She couldn't see the whole bathroom just the tub. The bathroom light was one but no one was in the room. It was amazing how much she could see through such a small hole.

"Lord Tubbington how many times have I told you not to leave the bathroom light on." The bathroom light next door was suddenly turned off as Santana quickly moved her eye away from the hole. She felt her heart racing and decided to get out of the tub.

After drying off and putting on her favorite, fluffy, soft robe she decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV but her mind was still on the hole in the bathroom wall. She wondered if the previous person who lived her apartment was some kind of pervert or peeping tom. Then a horrible thought struck her and she said quietly to herself, "If I can see in their bathroom they can see in mine."

Santana quickly cut out a small square from one her empty boxes to put over the hole until it is repaired. She used some packaging tape to hold the cardboard in place. She had no idea if the people who lived next door knew about hole and if they did if they knew how she could see right into their bathroom. As long as she kept the hole covered until she had the maintenance man fix she would be ok.

Santana's mother called later to let her know they got home ok but Santana didn't say a word to her about the peep hole in her bathroom. That night Santana spent her first night in her own apartment as an adult on her own.

Santana woke late the next morning after sleeping like a baby. Her new mattress felt like she sleeping a fluffy cloud. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her day. After watching some TV she decided she'd go to the gym for a workout. She had a membership to a gym in downtown Columbus since her junior year of college and tried to work out at least three days a week.

After her workout she came and decided to take a shower since she was all sweaty. It was when she started to get into the tub for her shower that she saw the cardboard square taped to the wall and remembered she needed to tell the maintenance man about the tile. Somehow she had totally forgotten about it overnight.

The hot water from the shower felt so good after her workout it. When she turned the water off she noticed the cardboard square had fallen in the tub. The tape she used came undone from the hot water of the shower hitting it. Santana was annoyed and decided she would call maintenance as soon as she got dressed. In the meantime she put on her robe and went to get the tape to put the cardboard square back on the wall.

Santana stood in the tub getting ready to put the cardboard back on the wall when she heard the same voice she had heard the day before from the bathroom next door. "Lord Tubbington, I'm going to take a bath so you behave and no watching porn."

Santana wondered to herself 'Who the hell is this Lord Tubbington? Is he a real Lord? Is she living next door to some royalty from a small foreign country?' Santana knew she shouldn't be doing it but before she put the cardboard back on the wall she had to take one little peak next door. It was difficult to see clearly through the hole without sitting in the tub so she sat down in the tub and put her eye up to the hole in the wall.

Her breath hitched when she saw a young woman standing in front of the tub wearing a purple silk robe. She could only see the woman from behind because she was leaning over her tub turning the facets on. The bottom of the woman's silk robe was just below her butt when she leaned over which gave Santana an excellent look at the woman's long toned legs.

The woman then stood straight up keeping her back to Santana as the water filled in the bathtub. Santana knew she was invading the woman's privacy but for some reason she couldn't tear her eye away from watching. The woman slipped her robe off so quickly Santana didn't notice until it landed on the floor. Santana's heart started beating faster as she saw the woman's perfectly shaped butt.

Santana could feel her breath hitting the bathroom wall as she kept her eye up to the hole and watched. Her breathing was so loud in her own ears she wondered how the woman next door didn't hear it too. The woman lifted her leg up and tested the bathwater with her big toe before getting into the tub and sitting down. The whole movement seemed like it was in slow motion to Santana. Before the woman sat down in the tub Santana clearly saw her clean shaven mound of Venus. Most people call it a woman's pussy but Santana prefers calling by its lesser known name the mound of Venus because it was named after the goddess of love Venus, and Santana truly loves that part of a woman. Santana had never seen a clean shaven one before and it immediately made her feel tightness in the lower stomach area when she imagined kissing the clean shaven mound.

Santana got her first look at the woman's face now that she was sitting in the bathtub. She was the most beautiful woman Santana had ever seen before. Her blonde hair was put in messy bun and her eyes were so brilliant blue they were mesmerizing.

The woman took a bath sponge and squeezed some shower gel on it. Santana watched as the woman washed around her neck. She could imagine what it would be like to kiss and nip at that neck. The woman then washed between her breasts with the sponge. Her breasts weren't too small or too large they were just the right size. Santana felt herself overheating with a throbbing between her legs while thinking about massaging and kissing those perfect breasts.

Santana was so concentrated on the woman that when she heard on knock on the woman's bathroom door and another woman yell 'Brittany I'm here' she jerked and hit her head on the bathroom wall. She thought for sure the woman would've have heard her head hit the wall but when she looked back through the hole the woman was now washing her long sexy legs while replying to the woman who knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm taking a bath I'll be out in a minute Sugar.

Santana moved her eye away from the hole and quickly taped the piece of cardboard back over the whole. She got out of the bathtub and walked to living room to sit on the couch. She knew the woman's name was Brittany and that there was another woman in her life who she called Sugar. Sugar was probably a pet name because no one's real name would be Sugar. Santana sighed because it was just her luck to have a sexy woman living next door who was lesbian like her, only problem was it seems she has a girlfriend named Sugar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana stood staring at the stain on her sheets. Her brand new only slept on one night very expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. She was never going to watch one of those ghost hunters shows while relaxing in bed ever again. Well at least not while drinking a glass of red wine. Damn ghost hunter screaming like a little girl just because he thought he felt an invisible spirit brush against his arm. His scream made Santana jump and hence the red wine on her new sheets.

She ended up changing her sheets and having sleep on what were just regular quality sheets to her but to anyone else would feel just as heavenly as her expensive sheets. Santana has one major fetish about sleeping on the softest sheets known to man or known to woman would probably be a better choice. Although having the softest bath towels comes in a close second.

The sheets were a gift from her parents for moving into her first apartment. If this would've happened when she was still in college she would've just told her mother she needed a new set of sheets and thrown the others away but now that she's on her own she can't go running to mommy anymore and she can't afford to buy such expensive sheets on her salary. She loves the way the soft Egyptian cotton feels against her naked skin. Don't look so surprised Santana sometimes likes to sleep in her birthday suit.

Santana continued to stare at the stain as she stood in front of a washer in the laundry room of her apartment building. If her sheets were white she could bleach them but of course they are beige. Santana would've preferred black sheets but her mother wouldn't by black ones because she thought they were depressing. Santana thinks black sheets are sexy.

Santana let out a huge sigh just as she heard someone else walk into the laundry room. "You wouldn't by chance know how to get a red wine stain of expensive Egyptian cotton sheets would you?"

"No but Lord Tubbington once spilled his expensive Scotch on my yellow sheets."

Hearing the name Lord Tubbington and that voice made Santana look quickly at the person who just came into the laundry room. Santana suddenly found herself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. How could someone's eyes be that blue? They must be colored contacts. Santana's felt her face getting hot and she had temporarily lost the ability to speak. Standing right in front of her was the woman from the next door apartment.

All she could see in her mind was the image of Brittany slowly sliding down into the tub. Santana found herself staring at Brittany's breasts that were covered by a very tight white v neck t-shirt and then her eyes quickly looked down between Brittany's legs where she knew under those jeans was a clean shaven mound. Santana thoughts turned to how she had watched Brittany take a bath and how she wondered what it would feel like to kiss that clean shaven mound.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed." Brittany voice was filled with concern.

"Um…I-I'm o-k-kay." Santana managed to stutter out.

"I'm Brittany and I know you are my new neighbor because I saw you moving in over the weekend. Welcome to the building." Brittany now had a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah…I g-gotta g-o." Santana grabbed her sheets and laundry detergent before hurrying out of the laundry room leaving a confused Brittany standing there watching her leave.

Santana practically ran back to her apartment. Once inside she flopped down on the couch dropping her sheets and laundry detergent onto the floor. Her heart was racing. She had just come face to face with the woman she had been spying on the night before. She felt guilty, ashamed, and unusually turned on all at the same time.

This woman, named Brittany, was gorgeous. Santana still had no idea who this Lord Tubbington was but he must have been in Brittany's bed if he spilled scotch on her sheets. Then there was this woman Brittany called Sugar. Santana was getting the feeling that Brittany was bisexual. Maybe Brittany, Sugar, and Lord Tubbington had threesomes. Santana had no idea why whenever she thought about Brittany her mind immediately started thinking about sex. Sure Santana enjoyed sex but she didn't have a sex addiction or anything like that.

Santana jumped from her place on the couch when there was knock on her apartment door. She didn't dare answer it because she had no idea who it could be. Her first thought was it could be the police. They were probably there to arrest her for being a stalker or for voyeurism. Maybe Brittany knew about the hole and she was here to confront her about it.

Whoever it was only knocked a few times. Santana got up from the couch and walked over to the door to look out the peep hole. She couldn't see anyone standing in front of her door. She quietly unlocked the door and opened it just a crack to look out but she didn't see anyone in the hallway at all. Then something sitting on the floor in front of her door caught her eye. It was a small spray bottle with a piece of post-it note attached to it. Santana opened the door just wide enough to grab the spray bottle and then quickly shut the door.

Santana sat down at her small kitchen table to read the post-it note.

_This is something I mixed together myself. It got the scotch out of my sheets. Spray it on the stain til it's soaked. Wait about an hour and rinse with warm water. Then wash as usual in the washer. Hope it takes the stain out. _

_PS Your sheets are pretty and look so soft. Bet they would feel awesome to sleep on naked._

Reading the last sentence Santana immediately pictured Brittany lying naked on her extremely soft Egyptian cotton sheets. She could hear her breathing become more rapid as did her hear beat. Santana quickly got up from the kitchen table almost in a panic. Why was she so obsessed with Brittany's body? Better yet why was she obsessed with Brittany?

Santana decided to take a shower to maybe calm herself down but when she walked into the bathroom she remember the bathroom tile. It was the reason she was obsessing over Brittany to begin with. The morning had passed by and she hadn't let the apartment building maintenance man know about the tile yet. Santana began to believe she was subconsciously not letting herself report the loose tile. Was it possible she didn't want it fixed?

Santana walked out of the bathroom and decided to concentrate on getting the stain out of her sheets. She got her sheets and the spray bottle Brittany had left at her door. She followed Brittany's instructions and sprayed the contents of the bottle all over the stain until it was totally soak with the liquid. Santana set the alarm on her cell phone for an hour later.

Santana stared at her shower. Could she take shower without being tempted to look through the hole into Brittany's apartment? Besides what was the likelihood that Brittany would be her bathroom at the same time anyway. Brittany wouldn't be taking a shower because she was probably still doing her laundry but then again she did come back to her apartment from the laundry room to leave the spray bottle for Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes at herself, of course she could take a shower without peering into the hole. She was 22 years old not 5 years old. She could control herself. Santana wondered how old Brittany was. She got the feeling Brittany was probably a few years older than her, maybe 25 years old.

Santana started the water in the shower and adjusted the temperature so it was hot but not too hot. She stripped off her clothes and the steam started to build in the bathroom. When she opened the shower curtain she could see that the cardboard she placed over the hole where the missing tile went wasn't going to stay in place since the tape was already coming undone from the steam. Then she got an idea.

Santana walked to the kitchen nude and went through the garbage until she found what she was looking for. She walked back to the bathroom and got into the tub removing the cardboard and tape. Santana found herself tempted to look into the bathroom next door but stayed strong and didn't look. She then took the wine bottle cork she got from the garbage and pushed it gently into the hole. She was afraid if she pushed too hard she could make the hole bigger or worse yet end up pushing the cork all the way through the wall so it landed in Brittany's bathroom. Santana was relieved when the cork seemed to be the perfect fit for the hole.

Not long after she had gotten out of the shower the alarm on her phone went off letting her know an hour was up and it was time for to rinse the stuff Brittany had given her from the stain on her sheets. As Santana ran the warm water over the area of the stain she was amazed to find out that the stain was disappearing like magic. A huge smile appeared on her face knowing her favorite sheets were saved. She was so excited she took her sheets to the laundry room to wash them so she could put them back on her bed.

Santana was holding her sheet up in the air over the washing machine admiring the area where the stain used to be when she heard that voice again.

"Awesome, I see the stain is all gone."

Santana turned slowly to see Brittany standing there. "Um…yeah…th-thanks f-for the spray b-bottle of stuff. It r-really worked." Santana felt like a fool stuttering.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it worked on red wine." Brittany stared at Santana for a moment and Santana could feel those blue eyes looking at her so she quickly put her sheets in the washer. Brittany finally stopped staring and walked over to one of the dryers to get her clothes. Santana put in the detergent and started the washer.

Santana stood there for a few minutes like she was paralyzed. If she left before Brittany did she would have to say goodbye because it was the nice thing to do but she didn't want to sound like an idiot by stuttering again. Santana decided to bite the bullet and leave the laundry room.

"Oh, hey I was wondering if you would like to join Sugar, Lord Tubbington, and me for dinner tomorrow night. It would like a welcome to the apartment building dinner. By the way what is your name?" Brittany asked just was Santana walked away from the washer.

"Ah…um..s-sure d-dinner would be n-nice. I'm S-Santana." Santana stuttered out.

Brittany walked towards Santana until she was close enough to rub her upper arm. She gave Santana a small smile. "I want you to know that I think you are very brave Santana. I can only imagine how cruel some people can be about your stuttering. I want you to know that Sugar, Lord Tubbington, and I will accept you for who are and not make fun of your stuttering. So how about you come by around 7 tomorrow night then?"

Santana stood there in shock. Instead of saying anything she just nodded her head and gave Brittany a quick smile before leaving the laundry room.

When she got back to her apartment Santana fell back onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and let out a groan of frustration. 'Great Brittany thinks I stutter. I have never stuttered like that before. It's because I feel guilty for leering at her through the hole and also she super sexy too. Why in hell did I accept her dinner invitation? What if Brittany is into kinky group sex and she wants to be to join in with her, Sugar, and the Lord?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana was panicking. Why did she accept Brittany's dinner invitation? She could've said she had plans or worse yet lied and said she worked the night shift or something. Santana let out a frustrated sigh. She had only been living on her own for three days now and she had already turned into a peeping tom, a stuttering idiot, and now she was thinking of becoming a liar. She was suddenly losing all of her morals. Santana wasn't one to lie, cheat, steal, or hurt someone feelings on purpose. She wouldn't admit it but Santana was really a sweetheart and loyal friend once you got to know her.

Maybe she could tell Brittany she wasn't feeling well but Santana knew that would just be postponing the inevitable because Brittany would probably just say they would have dinner another time when Santana was feeling better. Besides from what little bit Santana knew about Brittany it wouldn't surprise her if she had a soup that cured any illness just like she had the miracle red wine stain remover.

Santana looked at the clock and it was only 11 AM. She had been up since 8 since she couldn't sleep because her mind was trying to figure a way out of dinner. Santana decided maybe if she went to the gym to work out that she could relieve some of the stress she was feeling about dinner. As she walked into the gym the idea came to her that she could tell Brittany that she hurt her back while working out. Santana shook her head she couldn't lie to Brittany like that. She had to face the fact she was going to Brittany's for dinner and would be meeting Sugar and Lord Tubbington.

Santana felt a bit better after her work out at the gym and since she had given up on trying to come up with an excuse to get out of dinner. She would go to Brittany's and make the best of it. Santana got into the shower to wash the work out sweat from her body and hair. A few times during her shower she glanced at the wine bottle cork that filled the hole in the wall. It was then Santana realized she hadn't let the apartment building maintenance man know about the tile yet. It was like she kept forgetting on purpose. Santana was tempted to remove the cork during her shower and take a peak next door but she held strong and finished her shower without taking the cork out of the hole.

Santana spent the new couple of hours trying to figure out what she should wear to dinner. Normally when a beautiful, young woman would ask her to dinner she would wear her tightest skinny jeans and a top that showed off her twins and cleavage. However, there wasn't anything normal about tonight's dinner. Santana knew the reason it wasn't normal was her fault. If she hadn't been watching Brittany through the hole in the wall going to dinner wouldn't be such an awkward event.

Santana was letting her imagination run wild about who Sugar and Lord Tubbington were to Brittany. She wasn't sure why she kept thinking they might want her to take part in some kinky, group sexual act. Santana wasn't into that kind of activity and she had no idea why she was even thinking that way. Maybe it had something to do with her own sexual frustration. She hadn't had sex in over eight months since she broke up with her girlfriend. It wasn't the type of breakup that broke her heart. They had gone out exclusively for about six months but it was mostly just a fun relationship that they both knew wasn't going anywhere.

Santana decided to play it safe and wear the baggiest jeans she had which weren't all that baggy. She put on her red Ohio State hoodie that she bought a couple sizes too big for when she was spending a day relaxing watching TV or studying. She wore a pair of blue chucks on her feet. Santana put her hair up in a ponytail and decided to take out her contact lens and put on her glasses. Her outfit definitely made her look like a grade A nerd and not all sexy.

Santana looked at the clock on her microwave that read 6:50. In ten minutes she would be standing outside Brittany's apartment knocking the door. She suddenly thought about calling her mother to tell her she was going to the apartment next door for dinner and if she didn't hear from her by noon the next day to call the police. Santana then realized how silly she was being about the whole dinner situation.

Santana jumped when her cell phone rang and she saw it was her mother calling her which was kind of eerie since she was just thinking about calling her.

"Hello Mami."

"I just called to see how life on your own was going so far?"

"I'm doing ok. As a matter of fact my next door neighbor invited me to dinner tonight because I'm new to the building."

"Santana that is wonderful. I have to ask is this a friendly dinner or a date?"

"Mami! It's a friendly dinner. I wouldn't go out on date with someone I met for a few minutes in laundry room. She is going to introduce me to a couple of her friends."

"You can't blame me for asking if it's a date. You haven't really gone out since you broke up with what was her name? Oh, Lori that's right."

"I would think you would happy you have a daughter who is choosey who she goes out with."

"I am dear I just don't want you to be alone. Plus I would like grandchildren someday."

"Mami you've got two other children who can give you grandchildren too so don't single me out."

"I'm not I remind your sister every time I talk to her that she needs to find a nice young man and settle down so I can have grandchildren. Your brother is still in college so I would prefer if he didn't give me any grandchildren yet."

Santana rolled her eyes because she swears because she is the middle child her mother harasses her more than her sister because the oldest and her brother because he's the baby. "Changing the subject mother if I don't call you by tomorrow at noon you might want to take trip down here and see if I'm ok or better yet call the police and have them check on me. I'm not sure if I'll make out alive after dinner tonight."

Maribel rolled her eyes a behavior she had passed onto Santana. They were both expert eye rollers. "Santana, why do you always let your imagination get the best of you? Your father and I were hoping you would out grow having such vivid imagination and letting it take over your rational thoughts."

It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes. "Mother, I do not let my imagination as you put it control my rational thoughts."

"Oh please Santana. It all started when you were 5 years old and it was your turn to bring the classroom gerbil home for the weekend. You woke up at midnight on Friday night and called 911 to tell them that the gerbil's eyes were glowing red and that you just knew the gerbil was really your teacher Mrs. Hartman because she was an alien and she had turned herself into the gerbil so she could spy on you at home. Then there was the time you were 8 years old and thought a horse was…"

Santana interrupted her mother. "Ok, I get it just please don't tell the horse story yet again. Besides Mrs. Hartman had an odd shaped head so she looked like an alien not like a sweet Kindergarten teacher. Mami, I've got to go so I can go to dinner. Tell Papi hi and I love him."

"Enjoy your dinner Santana and relax I'm sure your neighbor and her friends aren't some aliens that are going probe you. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mami. Bye."

Santana hung the phone at looked at the microwave it was 6:58 which meant it was show time. Her mother was right she did have a very vivid imagination that got her into trouble or embarrassed her too many time to count in her 22 years of life. Now she was doing it again with Brittany and her friends Sugar and Lord Tubbington.

So she put her cell phone in her jeans pocket and walked out her apartment door. She slowly walked to Brittany's door and hesitated by finally knocked softly.

A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Brittany with a smile on her face, however, when she saw what Santana was wearing her smile turned into a scowl. Santana noticed the change in Brittany's expression and while she was glad her choice of clothing had its desired effect on Brittany, she couldn't help but also feel a bit self conscious.

"Hi Santana you are right on time. Come in." Brittany moved to the side so Santana could enter her apartment. Once Santana was inside Brittany closed the door.

Santana looked around Brittany's apartment. Brittany's apartment wasn't all open up like Santana's and it seemed to be quite a bit larger. The living room seemed to be almost as large as Santana's whole studio apartment but then if Sugar and Lord Tubbington lived there too it made sense the apartment would be bigger.

Brittany stood there just looking at Santana with a scowl still on her face which was starting to make Santana feel uncomfortable. "T-thanks again f-for inviting m-me to dinner." Santana stuttered out. Santana had no idea why she always stuttered in front of Brittany.

Brittany suddenly smiled again. "You're more than welcome. I like meeting new people and welcoming them to the apartment building. Have a seat here on the couch while I go and check on something in the kitchen."

Santana walked over and sat on the couch. Brittany's apartment was clean and neat. The living room was tastefully decorated. One wall was full of photos in frames which Santana assumed were probably family and friends. She wanted to get up and walk to the wall to look at the photos more closely but she decided it was best to stay on the couch.

"Hello."

Santana quickly looked to her left and saw a woman standing there. "Um…Hi."

Just then Brittany came back into the living room from the kitchen. "I see you two have met."

"No we haven't met I just said hello and she said hi back." The woman stated.

"Oh ok, Sugar this is Santana, Santana this is Sugar." Brittany watched as the two quickly shook hands.

Santana could feel Sugar intensely staring at her. "Britt, you said Santana was a hot, sexy Latina with perfect breasts and a squeezable round ass. The woman sitting on the couch looks a nerd you'd find in comic book store." Brittany quickly hit Sugar on the arm. "Ow, what the fuck was that for? I'm only telling the truth. Look at the way she's dressed. Her body doesn't have any sexy curves and if she has perfect breasts they are well hidden under that hoodie that is at least two sizes too large."

Brittany was flustered and when she looked at Santana her face was as red as beet. She was used to Sugar saying whatever pops into her mind but for some reason having her do it in front of Santana really upset Brittany. "Um…I'm just going to check on dinner one last time. It should be ready in about 5 minutes."

Brittany started to walk back into the kitchen when Santana realized she would be alone with Sugar and she wasn't sure if she trusted that woman or not. "Brittany, do you mind if I use your bathroom before dinner? I'd like to wash my hands."

"No, go right ahead. It's the room at the end of the hallway." Brittany pointed in the direction while she walked into the kitchen.

Santana got up from the couch and started walking towards the hallway. She didn't look at Sugar as she walked past her but as she walked towards the bathroom she heard Sugar say to Brittany. "Why does she need to wash her hands? She just came from her apartment next door. How many germs could she have picked up in that short of distance? Oh my gosh, Britt she's one of those germaphobes. You have picked a real winner this time."

Santana hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned her hands on the bathroom sink and let out huge breath before looking at herself in the mirror above the sink. She did look dorky in her glasses and her hair in a messy ponytail. Sugar had said Brittany told her that she thought Santana was a sexy, hot Latina with perfect breasts and a squeezable, round ass. Thinking about Brittany saying those things about her made her face feel warm. Suddenly Santana regretted not wearing something sexy to dinner.

"Santana dinners ready." Brittany knocked on the bathroom door making Santana jump.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." Santana replied.

Santana quickly washed her hands and then started to open the bathroom door when suddenly she remembered the hole in the wall. She had t see what it looked like from Brittany's bathroom. Santana walked over to where the hole was and she was amazed at how well the hole was camouflaged. The bathroom wall was a tan color and the wine cork blended in pretty well.

Santana ran her finger over the cork and she must have put to my pressure on the cork because it fell on the other side of the wall into Santana's tub. "Shit." Santana panicked. "Maybe should tell Brittany she wasn't feeling well and needed to go home." Santana stared at the hole which now would be noticeable for someone to see if they looked closely enough at the wall.

"Santana are you ok?" Brittany called outside the bathroom door.

"Um…yeah I'll b-be right o-out." Santana stuttered out. Santana decided there was nothing she could do about the hole now she would replace the cork when she got home.

Santana walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen where Sugar was already sitting the table drinking a glass of red wine. When Santana walked into the room Sugar looked her up and down.

"I hope you like lasagna it is one of the things I can actually make that tastes pretty good." Brittany said as she placed the dish of lasagna on the table.

"L-lasagna is one of my f-favorites." Santana said standing by the table.

Brittany smiled at Santana. "Good have a seat and we will start eating. I'm assuming you like red wine since you had a red wine stain on your sheets."

Santana didn't say anything she is nodded her head yes and then quickly said 'thanks' after Brittany poured the wine in her glass. Brittany had garlic bread to go with the lasagna.

"So Santana what do you for a living?" Sugar asked.

"I'm a dental hygienist." Santana said quickly. She discovered it she spoke quickly she didn't stutter.

"That sounds like an awesome job. I have been trying to get Lord Tubbington to get his teeth cleaned but he refuses because he is scared."

"I r-recently graduated from Ohio State and start my first j-job on Monday. You should make an appointment for Lord Tubbington. W-we can give me a pill that will relax him so we can clean his teeth. Many people are afraid of going to the dentist and it's nothing to be ashamed of." Santana felt comfortable talking about her job.

"Why would you want to be dental hygienist? It sounds like a crappy job to me. I mean who wants to look in peoples disgusting mouths all day long. You never know where their mouths of have been." Sugar said sarcastically as she ate her lasagna. Brittany kicked Sugar's leg. "Ouch what was that for?"

Brittany looked at Santana who was looking down her lasagna but not eating it. "Santana, if you don't like the lasagna you don't have to eat it."

"N-no it's delicious. You know when I was in college and had to do my internship I did it at the office of pediatric dentist. There were some children who came in with badly decayed teeth. It was amazing how bright their smiles were once their teeth were repaired. That's why I love doing what I do. I get to see a kid or adult smile when they were ashamed to smile before because of the teeth."

Sugar rolled her eyes at Santana's statement while Brittany smiled at Santana. Brittany suddenly found herself feeling all warm inside being in Santana's presence.

The woman were silent for several moments as they ate finally Santana spoke. "By the way where is Lord Tubbington, I thought he was joining us for dinner?"

"I have to apologize for Lord Tubbington's behavior. He doesn't like meeting new people. He is probably hiding under my bed." Brittany said seriously.

Santana choked on the piece of lasagna she was currently chewing. She quickly grabbed her wine glass and drank the whole glass to hopefully help stop her choking. It didn't work so Brittany quickly got up from the table and got Santana a glass of water.

After she drank the glass of water Santana spent a few minutes clearing her throat so she could talk. "Thanks for the water. I'm not sure what made me choke like that guess the lasagna went down the wrong hole."

Brittany scowled. "You know I've never understood why people say the food goes down the wrong hole or the wrong way when they choke. There's only one way for food to go down and that's through your mouth."

Santana had no idea how to respond to Brittany and when she looked at Sugar to see if she was going to respond all she saw was Sugar drinking her wine like it was normal for Brittany to make such unique comments.

The next few moments were spent in silence and Santana just wanted to get out of there. She felt Sugar staring at her and Brittany for whatever reason now seemed lost in her own little word. Brittany was definitely deep in thought because Santana noticed how she was scowling.

Santana finished her lasagna and decided it was time to leave. "I hate to eat and run but I still have some unpacking to do." Which was a total lie because Santana had been all unpacked for days. Santana stood up and this seem to get jog Brittany out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh ok, I completely understand. I'm just glad you could come to dinner. Let me walk you out." Brittany got up from the table.

Before she started walking towards the front door Santana turned to Sugar, "It was nice meeting you Sugar." Sugar didn't respond she just nodded her head yes.

Brittany and Santana walked to the front door. Santana opened the door. "Thanks again for dinner. It was delicious." Brittany didn't say anything back so Santana walked out into the hall and was ready to close the door but stopped when she realized Brittany was following her out the door.

"Let me walk you home Santana." Brittany closed the door behind her. Santana just stood there in hallway not really sure what to do.

"Um…b-but I only l-live next door." Santana was stuttering again.

"I know I want to be a good neighbor and walked you home." Brittany gave Santana a little smile.

Santana figured the best thing to do was to just let Brittany walk her home. "Ok that w-ould be n-ice."

Santana and Brittany walked the short distance to Santana's apartment door. When they got to the door Santana turned to face Brittany. "Thanks again for d-dinner and for w-alking me h-ome."

"You are welcome for dinner. I'm glad you were able to come. I'm sorry about Sugar's mouth she doesn't filter out anything she says. I'm also sorry you didn't get to meet Lord Tubbington. Maybe next time he won't be so nervous and hiding under my bed. Good night Santana." Brittany pulled Santana into a hug without any warning which took Santana by complete surprise.

Santana couldn't believe how comfortable it felt to be hugged my Brittany. Their bodies fit perfectly. Santana found herself standing there not wanting the hug to end. Brittany was the one to end the hug but before totally letting go of Santana she kissed Santana on the cheek. Santana watched a Brittany walked away from her and towards her own apartment door. Santana couldn't speak as she watched Brittany go into her apartment.

Santana unlocked her apartment door and let out sigh as she leaned against the door once she was inside her apartment and closed it. Dinner at Brittany's was certainly a strange event but there's something about Brittany that makes Santana want to get to know her better and it wasn't just because Santana had seen her sexy, nude body while peeking into her bathroom.

Santana went into the bathroom to use the toilet when she remembered the hole in the wall and that she had pushed cork out of the hole while she was in Brittany's bathroom. She quickly got into the tube and picked up the cork that had fallen in the tub. She was about to put the cork back into the hole when she heard Brittany's voice in her bathroom next door.

"Sugar, I can't believe how rude you were to Santana tonight. Why do you always say things without thinking? Sometimes it's funny but sometimes it's not." Brittany sounded a bit angry.

"You know you love me Britt. Why else would we have been friends for the past ten years." Santana eyes got big hearing Sugar say Brittany and her were friends. So that meant they weren't together in any other way.

"I know but there's something different about Santana I wanted to make a good impression on her and I think I blew it. I had to make that stupid comment why people say their food went down the wrong hole when the choke. I'm such an idiot. Santana is a college graduate and I'm just an assistant travel agent. She is way out of my league anyway." Brittany sounded sad which made Santana feel sad. She felt like shouting through the hole I'm not way out of your league and being an assistant travel agent sound interesting.

Santana decided to look through the hole so she got on her knees in the tub and looked. She caught a glimpse of Brittany standing at the bathroom sink washing her hands before walking out of the bathroom. Santana was about to move her eye away from the hole when all of the sudden something jumped in front of the hole and growled. Santana fell on her butt in the tub and then she quickly put the cork back into the hole. She sat there in her tub wondering what the hell had just happened as her heart raced.


End file.
